Immortal
by Pink-Aqua-Girl
Summary: She was a vampire. She killed for blood. But she made a terrible mistake. She fell in love with a man. Now she has to deal with it. Full summary inside. Chapter 7 is up... oh and it's on hiatus currently speaking... ;)
1. summary

**PP note:** so here I am with a new story under my sleeves, if you liked a little my previous story you will totally love this one, I swear, so on

with the story, I know it's short but that's okay though because the first chapter will be longer ^_^

What we do for ourselves dies with us. What we do for others and the world remains and is **immortal**. –quote by Albert Pine.

**Immortal**

**She was a v****ampire. She killed for blood. But she made a terrible mistake. She fell in love with a man. Now she has to deal with it. They **

**judged her. ****There was no cure for what she did. But someone came one day, it was ****an angel. He offered her something. He said that he **

**can save her only if ****she finds true love and swear to everlasting love in one month.**

**Now she has only 1 month to find a guy, or like a normal girl would say, a boyfriend. The time is running out slowly. What will she do? **

**With the ****h****elp of her roommate in her new apartment, Elisabeth and her guardian angel xxx012 or simply Tai like she likes to call him, **

**she goes on a journey, on a time limited adventure. What she learns and finds on that trip we'll see very soon. Whether she succeeds **

**or not depends mostly on her. **

**Will she succeeds? Will she be able to find a guy in one month and swear to him on everlasting love. We'll just see about that. **

So how do you like it it is just a summary, I know but please tell me did you liked it or not so I can begin with the first chapter soon enough.

**Love****, ****-ThE PiNk PwInCeSs-**


	2. Chapter 1: She is a vampire

**PP note: hey so I'm back with the first chapter and a big thank you to gabrielmontez4232 and Gonewiththerain09 thank you guys so much for encourage me to write this chapter sooner ^_^**

**Disclaimer: don't own Digimon and never will but I own only Elisabeth, **

**Mike and the judge.**

**Immortal**

**Chapter 1: She's a vampire**

Hi, everyone I'm Mimi and I'm a vampire. But shhh don't tell this to my boyfriend Mike. He might get scared or freak out and run away. And I

couldn't stand that.

In his apartment

"I love you"

"Me too, but we can't be together"

"Why?"

"Uh, because and don't ever ask me again because my answer will be the same"

"But, why can't we be together?"

"Because I am…"

"You are what?"

"Because I'm, I'm…"

The phone rang. Huh I'm saved, for now.

"Hello, anybody there, who is it?"

"You know who we'll judge you soon and you can't escape from us and you better come over quickly."

"Okay, right." I hang up.

"Who was it darling?"

"Oh, well nobody special it's just my boring roommate."

"And what were you talking?"

"We were well, talking about girl stuff, you know this and that"

"Oh, okay then let's get something to drink, I'm thirsty."

"Well you go, I can't, I have to get out."

"What? Where? With who?"

"With my roommate"

"Oh, okay I love you sweetie."

"I love you too honey, but I have to go now, bye."

The courtship of the vampires

"Did you know what you have done?"

"Yes, well I…"

"Do you know how dangerous it could be?"

"Well I…"

"You don't, well you're going to find out very soon."

Oh my gosh! I'm so done. Over! Crossed! Finished indeed and nobody can save me now.

"Does anyone want to help her? Does anyone want to save her?"

"Me, judge"

Everyone's turning around. What is that? Is it what I think it is. An angel.

Here. But how?

"Okay you are saved, for now. Well, angel, could you tell me why are you here? You know exactly you can't be here."

"I came to offer you something I think we could all agree on."

"And that would be…"

"I want to suggest this following: she will be free only if she could find a man in a time period of 1 month and swear to him on everlasting love. So, what do you think?"

"You've got yourself a deal, dear angel! You can all go now the courtship is over, but what if that month passes and she still can't find a boyfriend?"

Everyone laughed at that.

"Silence!"

"Well, if she can't find a guy until then and the month is over then I'll be the one who will bring her to you so you can judge her."

"All right then that's how shall it be, until then you're free."

"But I have a guy in the moment."

"Then find another one."

"Oh, no!"

"For that matter you shall be turned into a normal average girl and you will have your own apartment."

"Oh, okay then." I started to cry.

"Don't cry, beautiful girl, tell me what's your name?"

"Mimi, but I…"

"Please don't cry it would be all alright, I promise. I will be with you the whole time."

"And what's your name, angel?"

"My name is, well I'm xxx012, but my real name is Tai, you can call me Tai if you want."

"Okay Tai, let's go, I have to break up with someone very dear to me."

"All right then, let's go."

He looked me softly in the eyes. It caught me by surprise. I suddenly blushed a little, face turning red.

_**How can you see into my eyes like open doors**_

_**Lea**__**ding you down into my core**_

_**Where I've become so numb **_

"Are you okay, you don't look so well?"

" Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." Oh, no am I blushing too much. Did he saw me? Oh, no!

They turned me into a real girl. I was the same in my physical appearance but my soul and spirit were different. Weird, but that's okay I guess.

_**Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold**_

_**Until you find it there and lead it back home **_

"I feel different somehow."

"Well, it's normal to feel different, but you will get used to it, I think."

"Can I hug you?"

"Sure, I guess." I gave him a huge bear hug.

"Thank you, thank you for everything thank you for saving me, I owe you my life."

"You're welcome."

"You're my guardian angel, Tai, thank you."

"I know haha and I will always be there for you no matter what."

"Really, Tai, always, you promise?"

"I promise, cross my heart."

"Awww that is so wonderful."

" No problem anything for you.' He tightened the hug.

_**Wake me up Wake me up inside**_

_**I can't wake up Wake me up inside**_

_**Save me call my name and save me from the dark**_

_**Wake me up bid my blood to run**_

_**I can't wake up before I come undone**_

_**Save me, save me from the nothing I've become**_.

"Let's go, shall we?"

"Of course, after you"

**End Of Chapter One!**

So, do you liked it please tell me R&R please^_^

I


	3. Chapter 2: Everything changes for her

**PP note**: I'd like to thank you all those who reviewed. You guys are awesome! You rock! And the reviews keep'em coming okay I'll update as soon as I can.

Gabrielmontez4232: thank you honey you don't know how much this means to me, thank you

Gonewiththerain09: thank you for thinking that the plot is cute and that Mimi and her guardian angel Tai should be together

Bloomthefairyoflove: I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far

**Crystall-Green or GreenOpalus: tha**nk you for reminding me that I should rewrite that chapter and I'm glad you liked the idea.

**allan caldeini: thank you for what you meant that the story is good but needs rewriting I know hehe ^_^**

**Disclaimer: don't own Digimon**

**Now on with the story**

**Immortal**

**Chapter 2: everything changes for her**

We were heading for that new apartment. (me and Tai)

I am so excited, I want to see it soon enough.

We rang the door bell when we arrived.

A strong woman opened the door. She was tall, beautiful, with blue eyes, blonde hair and well dressed, plus she smelled nice.

She said to me: Hello! Welcome in my apartment. Come in, please.

I said: Hello to you too nice to meet you, my name is Mimi, thank you for letting me stay to your apartment and this is my friend, Tai. She reached her hand and grabbed mine and shook it the same she did with Tai.

She said: You're welcome! Hey, nice to meet you too. Wow, what a gorgeous looking man you have here are you sure he's just your friend? Or is there something else between you?

He blushed immediately, face looking down.

I said: Nope, hehe we're just friends.

She said: Really? Just friends? Well if I was in your place I would ask him out on a date and when the date is over give him a romantic peck on the cheek.

He blushed again nervously.

I finally said tired of my new roommate flirting with my guardian angel under my nose. I mean, common he was suppose to be my guardian angel, not hers. Wait, did I just

said that, oh my God! I feel so embarrassed right now. Did I felt jealousy spreading down to my body? Oh no!

"Well, what's your name?"

She spoke. "My name is Elisabeth, but you can call me Beth all my friends do call me that." She smiled politely.

Then she continued to talk.

"This is your room, my dear new roommate. You will be staying right here on this very spot and you will be sleeping over there. Look, it has a big window too so you can see the outside world, is that okay for you? We can exchange rooms if you want, just tell me okay? If you do not feel comfortable I will gladly exchange rooms with you."

I said. "Nope, this is fine for me, I like it, this room is so beautiful and the window wow I could see everything from here. Thank you, but I'm comfortable in my own room."

"Suit yourself, as you wish. Your wish is my command."

"Hahaha, thank you, Beth!"

I got a good feeling for this. My roommate is so sweet and polite and regarding the fact that she was flirting with my angel, I think we could get along pretty fine.

A couple of hours later when Tai was not here (he left only to comeback early in the morning, as he promised) me and my

roommate were drinking some drink called coffee and we were chatting. Somehow I felt comfortable seating there and chatting with her. Maybe because I haven't done that in a while well since the courtship I think. The last time I saw my best vampire girlfriend it was on the day they judged me.

I haven't saw her since then.

Then my roommate asked me something I should of totally expect it from her.

"Hey, do you in any case have a boyfriend?"

I stumbled for a while but answered the question honestly.

"Well, I once had a boyfriend but now I have to break up with him. Do you have a boyfriend?"

She spoke. "Nope,I don't have a boyfriend neither. So, what happened to your so called boyfriend, what went wrong?"

"Everything, but I don't really wanna talk about that. Hey, do you wish to come with me while I break up with him and then you could meet him if you want?"

She responded very quickly with an amusing tone of voice.

"Sure, I want to see him alright! Let's go!"

"You mean like now?"

"Yeah, like now. Do you want to break up with him or not ha?

I nodded. Then come on, let's go already."

I spoke. "Okay then, let's go and break up with him for good!" I said with very approving voice and strong-willed opinion. It's time, it's now or never!

So, how do you like it ha? Those who think Mimi and Tai should be together at the end of the story raice your voice now and vote at the poll your opinion matters the most.

Please read, enjoy and review ^_^


	4. Chapter 3: Breakups, tears and smiles

PP note: thanks for all of those who reviewed thank you guys so much^_^

Now on with the story

Immortal

Chapter 3: breakups crying and smiles

We finally arrived at his place. We knocked on the door.

He opened it.

"Hey there honey, what's up?" he said with an amusing tone of voice that I thought my heart will explode in peaces.

"Hey I want it to talk to you so let's talk okay? Oh and this is Elisabeth by the way, my new roommate."

"Hi there, I'm Mike. I'm sure that Mimi here told you all about me ha?"

"Err, well kind of huh yeah sure nice to meet you too handsome"

Oh no! Not in here, not with my soon-ex-to-be, oh dear sweet God!

I punched her playfully on the arm.

"Hey why did you do that for? I was just joking around. No big deal heh"

"We really need to talk. And I mean it."

"Wow I've never seen you like this before. You must be really serious."

"Well of course I am, what did you expect ha?"

"What do you want to talk about, let's talk?"

"Well I want it to say that I, I…"

"What. spill it out honey, what's bothering you? Is it me?"

"No, of course not, I mean sort of, no. wait, I, I"

"Oh for the love of God, tell him already or I'll tell him!"-Elisabeth spoke very irritating.

"Well, I, I…"

"She's cheating on you and wants to break up with you! There I said it! Now could we go back to the dating business, I'm starting to get cranky over here."

"What?"-I and Mike said in unison.

"I did what/she did what, and what in the world/she wants to break up with me?"-said me and Mike.

"Since when do you want to break up with me?"

"Well, I…"

"From the very beginning since she first met you but she didn't know how to tell you"

"Wait what?"-I said totally confused.

"Well I don't know what to say but if that's what you want then okay you're free from now it's all over, the end for your biggest nightmares!"

"No, I never said that, but I…"

"Maybe you didn't but your friend here spoke for you and your eyes tell me the same I do not forgive you for cheating on me but you're free to go if that's what you want."

"Oh, okay but you don't understand I, I…"

Beth pulled me over and before I could say something else I was already out waiting for a taxi to come.

I stood there, my body not moving.

"Come on the taxi's here let's go we have nothing to do here."

"But I…"

In Beth's and mine apartment.

I stood there still in disbelief.

"What did you just did, and more important, why?"

"Well I did what I had to okay don't be angry at me for doing it because I freed you from him"

"You did what! Oh brother! Well, you did, but, still…"

"Come on smile. I wanna see you smiling, okay"

I smiled a little.

"Hey what about a bigger smile what are guys gonna think if they see you like this geez pull yourself together woman!"

I smiled widely with a fake smile.

"There, are you happy now?"

"Much better haha thanks."

"No problem, don't mention it"

Someone rang the doorbell. I opened it.

It was Tai.

"Hey Tai, you came hehe."

"Of course I came I am not gonna leave you, I promised I'll be with you the whole time."

"Wow. the whole time? Don't you have any work to do?"

"Yeah, Tai don't you?" I said playfully teasing him.

"Hey, cut it out guys, stop teasing me!"-he playfully punched me on the arm.

"Hey why did you do that for?"

"I'm a mummy man wawawa arghhh!"-he started to tickle me.

"Hey stop it!"

"I am gonna eat you, both of you arghhh!"-he started to come close to us.

"Aaaah help! Anyone help us!"-me and Beth started to yell.

"Quiet down you guys, you're gonna wake up the neighbors."-said Tai.

We started to scream more and more.

"Aaaah! Help us! Anyone?" –said me and Beth in unison.

"I am gonna get you, you know."-said Tai with an amusing voice.

"Hey. stop it okay, I'm serious" – I said trying to get away from his hands.

He was tickling me so hard, I started to laugh.

"Hahaha stop it, Tai, I'm serious!"

"So do I"-said he and continued to tickle me.

"Hey, stop it okay, I have to tell you something"-I grabbed the first pillow I saw and started to fight him off.

"Yey, hooray, pillow fight!"-Beth said amused. We were fighting for 20 minutes now and then stopped.

"So, what did you want it to tell me anyway, come on spill it out"

"She broke up with her boyfriend and I helped her to do it."

"Hmmm interesting, very good, so, you're finally over ha?"

"Yup, over, crossed, finished indeed, I'm free from now on"

"Wow, you sound very happy about it"

"But I am, I mean of course I am why wouldn't I? I mean, it's not like he's the center of the universe and it's not like I'm gonna cry for him"

"Alright! You go girl! Girl power!-Beth said and we tapped each others hands.

"Hell yeah! Girl power indeed"

"Hey, what about me, I'm not a girl"

"So? What about you?"-I said. He punched me playfully on the arm.

"Hey, ouch! That hurts very much!"

"You'll get over it"

"Hey, we don't have groceries and the fridge is half-empty I am gonna go and buy some, okay, I'll be back soon, bye"-Beth said and with that she left. It was just me and Tai, alone, both of us.

"So, do you really feel better after the breakup, I mean, I know that after breakups people used to cry or be lonely, desperate. But you, you…"

"Well, I, I…" I started to tremble, face looking down. Oh, no am I crying?

Yup, I am now.

"Oh, don't cry, I didn't mean to hurt you, how stupid of me, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean it…" he spoke softly looking me in the eyes.

"No, it's not your fault, it's me. I'm the one who's being lying to herself the whole time. And vampires don't cry but I do that and very often even with you. I am so sorry Tai, I really am"-I said sobbing.

"Please don't cry, I don't want you to cry and how is your fault I hurt you with my stupidity, I am such a jerk. Please don't cry."-he said that and ran a hand through my hair and then stopped nearly touching my face.

Oh my gosh, this is it! We're going to do that we're so close to doing it oh my…what now….We were just inches away so close to each other that we could of brushed our noises if we move just a little. Oh my…is he's going to do it… or…not…

We were about to do "that" when the door suddenly opened…uh what now…could he kiss me already and get over with? Shish, now what!

It was Beth.

"Hey guys, I'm back!"-she said with an amusing voice but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw us and our closeness. "Oh my, am I interrupting something?"

"I, I , we, we weren't doing anything, haha, you didn't interrupt us, silly"-I tried to lighten up the mood. Huh that was close. I looked at Tai, he was looking at me too. I smiled at him and he returned the smile. I knew deep down inside me and him, that there was more than just a simple smile. There was much more, but later with that.

So, how was it please read enjoy and review pretty please, I'll try to update soon enough.


	5. Chapter 4: Oh my, what a coincidence!

Hey guys, what's up, I'm here with a new chapter from your all time favorite story Immortal, hahaha, just kidding but I am really so on with the story and thank you guys so much for supporting me especially Gabs ^_^

Immortal

Chapter 4: Oh my, what a coincidence!

"Are you ready, Beth I am waiting you know for half an our now, could you please hurry up"

"Sure, okay, yeah, I'll be ready just another few minutes please"

"Oh brother, okay I'll wait for you but you gotta promise me you'll be more fast because if you keep doing that you'll be late even for your own wedding and the guy's gonna leave you at the altar"

"Hey, don't be harsh on me, I didn't do anything okay"

"Of course you didn't that's what I'm saying but you never know what will happen if you did"

"Oh shut up I'm trying to get ready here, where's my earrings did you saw them in any case?"

"Nope I didn't"

"Oh, okay, here they are, let's go"

"Uh, finally, thank God"

"Shut up will ya, let's get going"

At the hottest night club

"Hey look wow the club is full and that means full of boys or free men"-said Beth amusing.

"Why are you getting so happy about it, I'm the one looking for a boyfriend not you, or you want a boyfriend too?"

"Well, duh I want a boyfriend too"

"Then let's go and get one"

We danced for a while. There were a lot of boys out there and more important free single good looking men.

"Hey, where's Tai?"- Beth asked all of a sudden.

"Well, I don't know but I'll call him okay wait here"

I went to the toilet.

"Hey Tai, where are you?"-I said with a quiet voice.

"I'm here, now, what is it?"-Tai appeared from nowhere.

"Well hello to you too buddy, what's up, good, you finally decided to show up"

"Well I'm here am I, that's the most important. So, where's Beth?"

"She's over there. Come on, follow me"

"Hey Tai, how are you?"

"Fine, thanks, how are you, Beth?"

"I'm great, thanks. So, do you want to dance with me?"

"Oh, well, sure, why not"-said Tai and turned to see my reaction.

But I didn't react because I was too busy watching at the big scene out there. Some rock and roll boys were hitting off the dance floor. Wow they were hot and one of them particularly the one holding a guitar and singing looked very familiar to me.

Oh my, is he who I think he is? I moved closer so I can see him better.

It was really him. My vampire partner in crimes, Matt. Then they stopped playing and head it for the stairs. Then he saw me too staring at him.

"Wow is it really you, Mimi?"

"Yup, it's me, Mimi and you are, oh my God, what a coincidence! You are Matt Ishida my partner in crimes. Wow, you've really grown up and you're also good looking too. I'm glad to see you, I've missed you"

"Well, thank you, you could say that again and I missed you too."

"So now you are in a band and you are a rocker wow."

"Yeah, I know pretty amazing ha?"

"Yeah, totally you rock hey this is my roommate Beth and my friend Tai."

"Nice to meet you two"-said Matt.

"Nice to meet you too handsome"-said Beth amused. Oh my, not here, not now. Oh brother!

"Hahaha, thank you, you too look very beautiful"-Matt responded.

"Hey, let's dance"-said Beth.

"I've got a better idea let's put you two on stage. How's that?"-Matt said.

"Great, let's do it, are we gonna sing, I love to sing"-Beth said amusing.

"Sure, why not, come on, you too Tai"

We climbed to the stage. Matt said something to his companions and the music went on. It was Lady Gaga's song boys, boys, boys.

Beth grabbed the microphones and gave one to me.

We started to dance and sing together and rock on.

Hey there sugar baby saw you twice at the pop show,

You taste just like glitter mixed with rock and roll,

I like you a lot, lot, think you're really hot, hot,

Beth grabbed Tai and I Math

Know you think you're special when we dance real crazy,

Glamophonic, electronic, d-d-disco baby,

I like you a lot, lot, all we want is hot, hot,

Boys, boys, boys, we like boys in cars,

Boys, boys, boys, buy us drinks in bars,

Boys, boys, boys, with hairspray and denim,

And boys, boys, boys, we love them.

Baby is a bad boy with some retro snickers,

Let's go see the Killers and make out in the bleachers

I pulled Math closer to me saying:

I like you a lot, lot think you're really hot, hot

And I waited to see Tai's reaction. He was watching like I knew he did. He was just staring at me with a blankly expression. Did he felt something and was that something jealousy? Yup, it was, now it was Tai's time to feel jealousy. But I didn't care all I felt was Matt's good toned muscles. And he smelled so damn good. Oh my gosh am I falling for my best vampire friend?

Let's go to the party, heard our buddy's the DJ,

Don't forget my lipstick, I left it in your ashtray

I like you a lot, lot, all we want is hot, hot

Boys, boys, boys we like boys in cars,

Boys, boys, boys buy us drinks in bars,

Boys, boys, boys, with hairspray and denim,

And boys, boys, boys, we love them.

I'm not loose, I like to party, let's get lost in your Ferrari,

Not psychotic or dramatic, I like boys and that is that

Love it when you call me legs, in the morning buy me eggs

Watch your heart when we're together,

Boys like you love me forever

Boys, boys, boys, we like boys in cars

Boys, boys, boys, buy us drinks in bars

Boys, boys, boys, with hairspray and denim

And boys, boys, boys, we love them, we love them

Then they changed the music it was again from Lady Gaga, Love game.

Let's have some fun this beat is sick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's have some fun this beat is sick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

I wanna kiss you, but if I do then I might miss you babe

It's complicated and stupid, got my a*s squeezed by sexy cupid

Guess he wants to play, wants to play a love game, a love game

Hold me and love me, just wanna touch you for a minute

Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Don't think too much, just bust that kick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a love game, play a love game

Do you want love, or you want fame

Are you in the game, dons the love game

Let's play a love game, play a love game

Do you want love, or you want fame

Are you in the game, dons the love game Huh!

I'm on a mission and it involves some heavy touching, yeah

You've indicated you're interest I'm educated in sex,

Yes and now I want it bad, want it bad,

a love game, a love game

Hold me and love me just want touch you for a minute

Maybe three seconds is enough

For my heart to quit it

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Don't think too much, just bust that kick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a love game, play a love game

Do you want love, or you want fame

Are you in the game, dons the love game

Let's play a love game, play a love game

Do you want love, or you want fame

Are you in the game, dons the love game

Huh!

I can see you staring there from across the block

with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your (huh)

The story of us, it always starts the same

with a boy and a girl and a (huh) and a game

And a game (huh)

And a game (huh)

And a game (huh)

A love game!

Let's play a love, play a love game

Do you want love, or you want fame

Are you in the game, dons the love game

Let's play a love game, play a love game

Do you want love, or you want fame

Are you in the game, dons the love game

Let's play a love game, play a love game

Do you want love, or you want fame

Are you in the game (Let's have some fun this beat is sick)

Dons the love game (I wanna take a ride on your disco stick)

Let's play a love game, play a love game

Do you want love, or you want fame

Are you in the game (Don't think too much just bust that

kick

Dons the love game (I wanna take a ride on your disco stick)

Huh!

We were dancing now: me and Matt, Tai and Beth. But I felt that Tai wasn't very comfortable dancing with Beth, his eyes were wandering somewhere else. I think he was staring at me and Matt. Yup, he was.

Then I caught him off guard with my staring. We watched each other while dancing with our partners. We stared at each other for so long like we couldn't take our eyes off. Then I caught him once again and he smiled taking aback nervously and he looked away. When I wandered my look somewhere else he continued to look at me. Oh man, this was so not cool. Then we keep on watching and watching and staring at each other for the whole song. Matt spoke to me.

"So, how was the feeling, how was it?"

"Nice, haha thank you Matt"-I smiled at him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then look away to see if Tai see that. Man, I am so mean but oh well, I like it like that. He was now furious I could see his anger and jealousy spreading down his body. Oh my God! He really did saw me. I hope he doesn't do anything. And he didn't, he just stared at me like nothing happened.

"Wow, thanks, here."-Matt said taking me aback and kissing me in public. It was a long passionate kiss.

"There, how was it, did you like it?"

"Wow, you're a great kisser Matt, but you should find a girlfriend, not me"

"Well, she doesn't have a boyfriend and if you don't have a girlfriend yet, Mattie, then there you have it"-Beth exclaimed happily.

"Wait what, hey stop that!"- I said furious.

"Cut it out we're just friends Beth, hey she's just joking Meems."

"Oh, brother! Hey Matt, let's go, I'm done for tonight, could you take me to my apartment please? Oh and you too, let's go Beth"

"Of course I will take you, come on"-Matt said sweetly at me.

"Geez pull yourself together woman, it is just a party!"-Beth exclaimed harshly obviously annoyed by me for ruining her partying.

Huh, I took a deep breath this will be a long night.

So, how was it please R&R I'll update as soon as I can so Matt came, her long lost vampire best friend and partner in crimes like she likes to call him. Who will she choose new poll coming up, Matt or Tai, vote because your opinion matters the most. Thank you for reading see you soon bah-bye^_^


	6. Chapter 5:Boys, Boys, Boys

**PP note:** big thankies for all of those who reviewed especially Gabs and Gonewiththerain09

Disclaimer: don't own Digimon and never will

**Immortal**

**Chapter 5: Boys, Boys, Boys**

"Hey what did I tell you about waiting come on Matt and Tai are already here?"

"But I am not done yet okay they can wait I'll be over soon, tell them to wait"

"Okay, whatever"

At the night club

"Wow it's hot in here"-Beth said amused.

"Yeah, I know huh tell me about it"-I said.

"No, I mean hot as hot in here as you know what"

"Oh, I get it, that hot"

"Hey, let's dance where are Tai and Matt?"

"They are parking Matt's car, but I don't know what Tai's doing over there."

"Well you know what they need, their own guys talk, you know about cars, hot naked ladies and stuff like that"

"Phew grouse"-we said in unison.

At the parking lot

"So, do you like her?"-Tai spoke first.

"What do you mean to like who?"-said Matt confused.

"Well, you know your friend, Mimi do you like her?"

"Of course I like her"

"No, I mean do you like, like, like her?"

"What? Are we really gonna have this talk, oh please?"

"Yes, we are gonna have that talk, so spill it out are you serious about her or not?"

"Okay, to tell you the truth yeah I like her and a lot. I love her very much."

"Really, do you love her for real?"

"Yeah, I'll confess it I'm actually so in love with her right now."

"Good answer"

"How about you, do you like her?"

"Like her? You can't be serious I can't possibly love her, they won't let me because I'm angel"

"Oh yeah the rules, well scr*w the rules do you love her?"

"To tell you the truth, yeah, I love her."

"Guess we're even ha?"

"Nope, we're not cause I love her and you don't I can see it clearly because I'm an angel."

"Guess we're rivals then I told you before I love her and won't let anyone stand in my way to her, you hear me no one do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah right like she's gonna believe you, oh please"

"Where are they?"-questioned Beth.

"I don't know oh here they are… where were you guys we were waiting for you for half an our?"

"Oh you know there and here. So, let's dance, come on Mimi"-said Matt pulling me out on the dance floor.

"But Matt I…"-I said not knowing what to do, so I followed him.

Matt and I, Tai and Beth, we were dancing. The music was hot, hot, hot. It was Cascada's song evacuate the dance floor.

Turn up the music  
Let's get out on the floor  
I like to move it  
Come and give me some more  
Watch me gettin' physical  
And out of control  
There's people watchin' me  
I never miss a beat

Steal the night  
Kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right  
Keep it tight  
Cause it's pulling you in  
Wrap it up  
Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose  
(Feels like an overdose)

Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey, let the music take me underground 

Everybody in the club  
Evacuate the dance floor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Everybody in the club  
Stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey, let the music take me underground

My body's aching  
System overload  
Temperatures rising  
I'm about to explode  
Watch me I'm intoxicating taking the show  
It's got me hypnotized  
Everybody step aside 

Steal the night  
Kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right  
Keep it tight  
Cause it's pulling you in  
Wrap it up  
Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose  
(Feels like an overdose)

Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey, let the music take me underground

Everybody in the club  
Evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Everybody in the club  
Stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey, let the music take me underground

Come on and evacuate  
Feel the club is heating up  
Move on and accelerate  
Push it to the top  
Come on and evacuate  
Feel the club is heating up  
Move on and accelerate  
You don't have to be afraid

Now guess who's back with a brand new track  
That got everybody in the club going mad  
So everybody in the back  
Get your back up on the wall and just shake that thang  
Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby  
Let me see you wreck that thing  
And drop it down low, low  
Let me see you take it to the dance floor

Everybody in the club  
Evacuate the dance floor  
Everybody in the club  
I'm infected by the sound  
Everybody in the club  
Stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey let the music take me underground

Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey, let the music take me underground

Everybody in the club  
Evacuate the dance floor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Everybody in the club  
Stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey, let the music take me underground

"Hey, let's go to the movies, I'm bored"-Beth said.

"Okay!"-we all three said in unison.

"Hey, let's watch Titanic!"-Beth said.

"What about aliens in the attic it's a new movie with cute and adorable Carter Jenkins and Ashley Tisdale you know from Hsm she rocks too let's go see it."-I said amused.

"Oh brother, okay, let's go!"-said Matt.

At the cinema watching aliens in the attic

"Hahaha it is so funny, I almost cry haha"-I said.

"Yeah, it is haha"-Beth said.

I suddenly noticed something warm on my back it was Matt's arm. He was laughing. I laughed too. He smiled at me but didn't remove his hand.

The movie was almost over. I was hungry.

"Hey Matt, could you please buy me some popcorn and soda?"

"Yeah, sure, anything for you, sweetheart"-he said and winked at me. I blushed and Tai was watching.

"Hey Tai can you buy me some popcorn please?"-said Beth.

"Yeah, sure, okay, you wait here." Tai and Matt left.

It was just me and Beth now.

"Wow, you know, I think I really like him."

"Hmmm, what?"-I said.

"Are you even listening to me I said I like him, Tai I mean, where did you find such a cute friend I will steal him you know some day"

"Haha, okay whatever"-I pretend I didn't listened her.

"Hey guys, what's up is the movie over or what? Here's your popcorn and your soda, honey"-said Matt and gave my soda and popcorn.

"Thanks Matt"-I said.

"No problem, anything for you my dear"-he said that and winked again at me.

"Thank you Tai"-Beth said.

"Your welcome"-said Tai.

The movie was almost over when I noticed his hand was once again on my back he was hugging me. I hugged him too. He smiled at me and I did too. Then he unexpectedly did something that leaved me breathless. He kissed me hard on the lips. I hesitated for a while but I responded. Then I felt his tongue in me. So, is that how you play I can play that game too?"-I was kissing him hard and passionate and I did it with my tongue. I opened one eye to see if Tai is watching and saw him staring at me, anger rising in him.

Then everyone in the cinema applauded at us.

"Haha, thank you, thank you"-Matt said me pulling me closer and kissing me again but this time more softly and more slowly.

"Hey, why are just them what about us?"-said Beth and pulled Tai closer to her and kissed him hard on the lips. Not long enough he responded with one eye looking at me to see my reaction. I didn't show any but I watched them.

Then Matt tried to kiss me again and I responded to him very passionately. He was surprised by my sudden outburst but kept kissing me. The people went all crazy, yelling and whistling and saying love is in the air.

Matt asked me all of a sudden a question that it caught me by surprise.

"Mimi, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"I, I…I why yes I want to oh Matt…"-I hugged him and he hugged me too.

Tai's eyes widened when he heard the question and the answer.

"Yey hooray, you are boyfriend and girlfriend now congratulations!"-said a happy Beth.

"Why are you so excited about Beth ha I and Matt supposed to be happy not you? Why thank you honey"

"Your welcome, all that is left is me and Tai now haha"

"Your girl just give you a hint bad boy she deserves a kiss don't you think?"-Matt said.

Tai leaned at Beth and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"More passionate please more once more"-said Matt

"Yeah, more"-I said.

The audience went crazy.

"More, once more, more please more, more, more"-they were yelling. Tai grabbed Beth and he gave her a passionate deep kiss on the lips. Everyone, even me and Matt applauded.

Wow what a wonderful day this turned out to be. I am so happy! Am I really happy? I think so, maybe.

Then the audience went crazy once more.

"The other couple common boy kiss her, kiss her, more, more, more!"-yelled the audience. Then I kissed Matt passionately on the lips French style. I was so happy and excited. I have a boyfriend now and it's none other than my best vampire friend now boyfriend, my partner in crimes Matt.

"Mimi, I love you"-he said to me. The audience went silent for a while waiting for me to answer. So, the real question is do I love him?

"Thank you, I love you too." There I said it. It wasn't so bad after all. Love is a really nice thing, you know.

To be continued.

So, what do you think, how was it ha? R&R please I'll update as soon as I can and don't forget to vote for the poll because your opinion matters the most! ^_^


	7. Chapter 6: Immortal

**PP note:**thanks to all of those who reviewed ^_^

Immortal

Chapter 6: Immortal

"Come on Beth, please, hurry up, Matt and Tai are going to be here any minute now"

"Yeah sure I'll be ready soon enough"

"Oh, okay then"

"Hey Tai"-I waved at him and smiled.

"Hello to you too, how's it going so far?"-he smiled at me too.

"Nice I think what about you are you okay?"-I asked him.

"So far so good"-he smiled.

Matt came with his car

"Hey honey what's up?"-he greeted at me and came over to kiss me.

"Hey Matt, dear, are you okay, is everything alright?"-I said.

"Yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I?"

"Oh nothing just that I thought something, but it's nothing important, let's get going"

"Oh, alright then let's go, is Beth ready yet?"

"Yeah, I think so, Beth are you ready, we are waiting for you, you know, hurry up and get your as* over here right this instant!-I yelled at her.

'Okay, okay, I'm coming shish what a grouch!"-Beth exclaimed annoyingly.

"What did you just said? I am grouchy now, oh for the love of God, come over quickly or I'll come and kill you!"-I said very irritated by her.

"Okay I'm coming you don't have to kill me now, I'm here!"-said Beth.

"Okay, let's go everyone!"-Matt said.

In the restaurant

"So what do you want Mimi, I'll take the chicken and a soda, what about you?"-said Matt looking at the menu.

"Hmm well what about a green salad?"-I said.

"Yeah, mmm sounds pretty but not pretty enough to put it in my stomach how did you get to be so skinny you barely eat you have to eat more you know"-warned Matt.

"Oh I'll take that as a advice thanks Matt for caring about me"-I smiled at him.

He smiled too. "No problem, that's my job to care about you"-he said that and winked at me.

"I'll have the green salad too and what about you Tai, what do you want to eat?"-asked Beth.

"Hmmm well I'm not hungry so I'll just order some soda okay"

"Okay if you don't want to eat I am not gonna force you after all I am your girl and I care about you so I'll do anything to please you"-said Beth winking at Tai.

He blushed. I and Matt laughed and started teasing him.

Then the waitress came in.

"Hello can I take your order please, what do you want to eat?"-she said politely with a amusing tone of voice.

Then all of a sudden she looked closely at Matt and jumped.

"Oh my gosh! You're Matt Ishida from the Teenage wolfs!"-she yelled at us excited.

"Haha glad you recognize me, yes the one and only!"-Matt said with a huge grin on his face.

"We'll take our order now two green salads for me and my friend here and two sodas and one chicken for your star here, Matt."-said Beth casually.

The waitress finally snapped back to reality and went to get our order.

"Oh okay, I'll be back soon"-she winked at Matt before leaving.

"Geez, what was that all about you big show off"-I said punching Matt playfully on the arm.

"Hey ouch, that hurts very much, what did I do?"-said Matt in "pain".

"Well, serves you right for bragging and flirting with the waitress don't look at me like that* he gave me a innocent look* I saw how you looked at her with wide eyes"-I pointed out. Beth and Tai couldn't keep their laughter.

"What? When?"-asked Matt confused.

"Oh brother, it doesn't matter anymore forget about it"-I said.

"Okay whatever but let me tell you this I would never do anything to hurt you because I care for you and won't do anything with other women behind your back or in front of you I swear my eyes are only locked on, you and that will remain forever"-Matt finished.

"Bravo!"-Tai and Beth clapped their hands.

"Oh sweetie I am not mad at you anymore come here that was so wonderful did you mean all of it?"-I asked curious.

"Of course I mean it, I meant every word."-said Matt.

"Oh come here you!"-I said pulling Matt closer and give him a passionate kiss.

Then the waitress came in with our orders.

"Here's the two green salads for your friend and you Miss here's two sodas for you and Mattie of course can I call you Mattie haha okay and here's the chicken for you Matt"-she winked giving him his chicken.

"Of course you can call me Mattie if you want"-said Matt in a flirtatious way that made my eyes popped out, I almost choked on my green salad. He was giving me that innocent look and turned to see my reaction.

I was mad and so jealous argh!

The waitress left winking at Matt while he only smiled at her.

"Hey what was that for I saw you and everyone else you can't hide it anymore I saw you flirting with our waitress? You baka (idiot)!"- I slapped him furiously on the cheek and left to the toilet.

"Mimi wait! I was just joking it's no big deal, we can work this out really"-said Matt not knowing what to do.

Beth looked at him with a dead glare and daggers.

"You moron, you idiot, self-absorbed jerk I knew you couldn't kept your eyes long on her nope you have to find another woman and it turned out to be none other than the waitress you animal if I see you close to her you'll regret that you were ever born!"-she gave him one more dead glare and walked out to see if I'm okay.

"Hey huns are you okay don't listen to that jerk okay"-Beth said softly.

"But you saw him how he hurt me flirting with that bitch of waitress"-I said starting to cry.

"Please don't cry, you don't have to cry for that idiot he doesn't deserve it okay"-Beth smiled at me trying to comfort me. I smiled weakly.

"Thanks Beth you're such a good friend and a good roommate too.

"As long as I don't keep you waiting for long haha"-Beth said sarcastically.

"Yeah, that's for sure haha"-I said smiling.

"Hehe, there I made you laugh, am I good friend or what?"-she said very excited.

"Hehe, yes you are of course you are sweetie thank you very much for supporting me"-I said and smiled at her.

"Do you want to be alone?"-she asked me and I nodded. She left the toilet and I was alone now.

"Hey Beth how's Mimi doing is she upset?"-asked Tai caring.

"No, does she look like she's okay, of course she's not alright how could she after she has being treated bad by that monster over there?"-said Beth looking at Matt with daggers.

"Hey don't look at me like that I didn't do anything okay, Mimi will be alright, let's eat, she just needs her time alone."-said Matt nonchalantly and started eating his order.

"How can you eat at a time like this, you self-absorbed jackass?"

"Bitch"-Matt said.

"Moron"(Beth says)

"Freak"(Matt says)

"Self-absorbed idiot"(Beth says)

"Cow"(Matt says)

"Jackass"(Beth)

"Slut"(Matt)

"You baka"(Beth)

"Psycho"(Matt)

"Self absorbed moron and obsessive compulsive freako"(obviously Beth)

"Is that even a word?"-Matt asked confused.

"I, I don't know but who cares imbecile"-Beth said.

"Giraffe"(Matt)

"Hypocrite"(Beth)

"Alien from Mars"(Matt)

"Hippopotamus (Beth)

"Zebra"-Matt

"You dog"(Beth)

"Cat"(Matt)

"Were wolf" (Beth)

"Vampire" (Matt)

"Lion"(Beth)

"Tigress"(Matt)

"Would you both shut the fu*k up, you making a big deal of this and come on let's make a zoo to keep those animals inside!"-yelled Tai annoying by Beth and Matt's fighting and sudden bickering.

" Shut up!"-said both Matt and Beth in unison.

"But I…"-said Tai.

"Shut up will ya, I'm arguing over here and you don't seem to me as much of some help"-said Beth causing Tai to smack his forehead.

"Oh, brother, whatever" -he said.

"Okay now where were we…oh yeah pig!"-said Beth and continue to argue with Matt.

"You dumb sheep!"-said Matt.

"Asshole"-yelled Beth.

"Oh for the love of God would you just stop both of you already?"-yelled Tai.

"No! Shut the hell up we are trying to argue here"-said Beth and Matt in unison.

"Okay, whatever, from now on do as you like, I'm getting out of here"-said Tai and started walking.

"Where are you going?"-asked Beth all of a sudden. He turned around.

"Huh, like you care! Oh please"-said Tai and start walking again.

"No! I mean yes, no wait I,I…"-Beth trailed off as Tai made his way to the girls bathroom. But then he saw a huge female crowd standing outside and inside of the toilet and then he hide and pooh he disappeared all of a sudden.

At the toilet

I was sitting on the toilet shell, crying softly.

Then I heard a quiet voice pooh someone came, I was about to yell but he closed my mouth with his hand.

I turned around to see Tai.

He let go of my mouth saying: shhh be quiet no one knows I'm here.

I gasped for air.

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

"Tai! What are you doing here, how did you came in… oh I see how did I forget about it, you're an angel you can walk through walls and doors too and appearing and disappearing if you want, I get it, so why are you here anyway, to see me crying all teared apart ha?"-I asked.

"No of course not, I didn't came to mock at you, I came to see you if you are alright, well are you?"-He asked me softly looking me in the eyes.

Oh how I missed those beautiful chocolate brown eyes of his.

"I'm alright, you can go now'"-I said and turned around avoiding his gaze.

He reached my hand and rolled me over to his side. Now I was staring at him right in the eyes. He could see my tears.

"Mimi, please don't cry Im begging you, my heart is tearing apart in million pieces every time I see you like this, please don't cry"-he brushed my face with his hand. I was enjoying it oh my, the soft touch of his hand! The feeling was marvelous.

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

"Don't cry"-he said wiping out my tears with his hand. I turned around again.

"Mimi…"-he reached my face and turned me over at him.

"Look at me please don't cry I have something to tell you"-he looked me softly in the eyes.

"What? What is it?"-I said curious expecting his answer so badly.

"I, I, I LOVE YOU, Mimi!"-he finally spoked.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

"You what? I, I don't know what to say how you, you love me, Taichi you know that we can't fall in love, it's forbidden, our love is forbidden, you know the rules and well…"-I trailed off.

"Scr*w the rules like someone one said before and let's get together I am so in love with you right now."

I turned around avoiding his gaze, but he quickly managed to turn me over again now my gaze at him.

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

He could see my sudden tears. He wiped them again and touched me on my cheek with his right hand. He brushed it and he took my face in his hands and closed the distance between us as he kissed me hardly on the lips.

It was a great feeling but I quickly came back to reality and try to push him over, but he only tightened the grip and kissed me again. This time more softly and passionately and I hesitated for a while but responded back with the same passion. Oh how I wanted this, how I wanted him to kiss me so badly and now we are here kissing with so much passion.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I can be like this for a long time. We made out and I wrapped my arms around his neck while he put his hands on my hips, hugging me.

I moaned enjoying it so much. We stayed like that forever as we should be. The end! Haha nope I'm just joking but we sure did made out for a half an our now. Then we both stopped gasping for air.

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

"So, how was that did you loved it?"-he asked me all of a sudden.

"Well, I must say you are one hell of a kisser Tai haha and I love you so much"-I finally managed to say how I feel about him.

"Really now that's how you feel?"-He asked me and I nodded.

"Mmmhm that's how I feel, I am so madly in love with you since the first moment I saw you oh Tai I was so alone I know I'm with Matt now as my boyfriend but I don't love him and I'm still alone, I love you, not him"-I said that and hugged him tightly don't want him to let go of me never ever again. He hugged me tightly too.

"I know that Beth likes me and thinks I'm with her but I'm not because I don't love her as I love you, you're my true and only love, you Mimi"-he hugged me and kissed me.

"Oh Tai I am so happy now but do you think we could be happy together after all?"-I asked scared.

"Of course, we will be happy, I promise, cross my heart"-he said that and tightened the hug.

"I'm not gonna let you go anywhere never ever again, I promise, I love you sweetie so much"-he touched my cheek and smiled.

"Me too, I love you too so much, honey"-I kissed him softly.

When you cried,

I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me

He responded back with full passion and he put his tongue in my mouth.

I put mine too and we kissed for so long.

Then we get out of the toilet and I went to wash my hands and maybe to put a lipstick and make up.

He gazed at me for so long and was smiling at me.

I smiled at him too. It was a very honest heart warming smile.

Then when I was done he looked at me and smiled again.

"You look very beautiful, you should put make-up more often, not that I'm saying you don't look good without a make-up, you're still beautiful and I still love you very much and I will always love you even without make-up."-he said and walked one step closer to me.

"Why thank you, you too look very dashing and I love you even more"-I smiled kissing him. He managed to say something between the kisses.

"No, I love you more"-he said jokingly in a teasing manner.

"Nope, that's not true I love you even more"-I said that while I kissed him.

"Okay then let's say that we both love each other very much and we both like each other more and more with every day. Is that better?"-he said while placing a kiss down my cheek.

"Much better, I love you sweetie"-I said that and smiled at him.

"I love you too honey"-he said that and kissed me hard on the lips.

"Oh my Gawd!"

To be continued

Sorry hehe a cliffhanger! Yey hooray I'm glad I'm finally over with this chapter only two more left now until the end of my story so Mimi and Tai finally confessed their mutual feelings for each other and will Mimi stay with Tai or she will remain with monster Matt? Vote now your opinion matters the most ^_^ R&R please ^_^ if you want that is ^_^


	8. Chapter 7: A Mess To Be Made

**PP note:** thank you guys so much this one's for you ^_^

Immortal

Chapter 7: A Mess to Be Made

On the previous chapter of Immortal:

"Why thank you, you too look very dashing and I love you even more"-I smiled while kissing him. He managed to say something between the kisses.

"No, I love you more"-he said jokingly in a teasing manner.

"Nope, that's not true I love you even more"-I said that while I kissed him.

"Okay then, let's say that we both love each other very much and we both like each other more and more with every day. Is that better?"-he said while placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Much better, I love you sweetie"-I said that and smiled at him.

"I love you too honey"-he said that and kissed me hard on the lips.

"Oh my God!" –Beth said looking at us, surprised to see us kissing.

And here is the new chapter, enjoy ^_^

We parted our lips quickly as we followed the familiar voice behind us only to see Beth standing there in shock.

"It is not like it looks like… err I, we, I…"-I trailed off.

"Oh yeah then what's it like, because the way I see it it's just too much of clear to me, but I'm still confused."-Beth gave a puzzled look.

"Well, anyone's going to be nice and gentle to explain to me what happened here?"

"I, we, well it is the way you see it, Beth, there's no more hiding Mimi, we are what we are and we can't change that even when it brings us consequences, we have to deal with it, as I was saying before yes, Beth you are right we are together."-exclaimed Tai nicely.

"What you mean you are like together, oh I'm so happy for you come here you guys let me hug you."

She hugged me and Tai with a smile on her face but I know she was tearing down apart inside and there was nothing I could do for her if I try to comfort her she will think of me as of some kind of hypocrite, no, no, I can't do it, I really can't.

So, what shall I do?

**ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ**

Oh my God, what do we do? Should we tell Matt now that Beth knows about us, because Matt will find out sooner or later? He'll be frustrated.

Oh my, what a drag this turn out to be. *PP note *Meems sounded like Shikamaru from Naruto, squeels*

Beth, me and Tai came to the table where Matt was seating, our table.

He was still eating peacefully.

I felt so uncomfortable telling him that me and Taichi are together now. I sighed. He didn't react. Taichi coughed, but Matt didn't respond either way. Finally Beth said irritated:

"Matt! We are talking to you! Hello, hear us for one minute damn it!"

He suddenly stopped eating and looked at us.

"Oh is that you Mimi, you finally come to your senses, I see you are here to apologize to me, aren't you? Well, you got lucky because I'm in a good mood so I am gonna forgive you, okay, come here sweetie"-he said that and grabbed my hand and leaned down to kiss me. I didn't want that kiss so I struggled to fight him off.

"Hey sweetheart I thought you said you aren't mad at me anymore, what did I do now?"-asked Matt confused by my rejection.

"Hey, let her go Matt, or I'll I'll…"-yelled Taichi furious.

"What? What did you said Taichi, I didn't hear you well, you said what, letting go of my girlfriend why you, who the hell are you to tell me what can I do or can't do with my girlfriend?"-now Matt was irritated and surprised by Taichi's sudden outburst.

"She's NOT your girlfriend anymore Matt, she's mine now so you can't hurt her anymore, do I make myself clear?"-said Taichi with a serious but calm look on his face.

"What, not my girlfriend? What did you said now are you threading me, Taichi? What does that mean?"

"I said she is My girlfriend now Matt, you can't hurt her anymore she's not yours!"-exclaimed Taichi.

"Why you little…"-said Matt and got up and start hitting Tai.

"Oh no Tai, are you okay?"-I said devastated, not knowing what to do.

"Matt, Taichi, stop both of you right now!"-said Beth to both of Taichi and Matt, but they didn't hear us because they were too busy fighting with each other. They were fighting like for 20 minutes now and then the manager came and separated them with the help of some of the guests and the cook chef and they dragged them to the exit. I and Beth followed them, they were still fighting.

"This is all your damn fault!"-yelled Matt at Tai.

"How in the world is my fault you were the one throwing yourself at me in the first place it's your fault that we are stuck here?"-Tai yelled back.

"Would you both shut your big mouths and shut the fu*k up!"-yelled Beth at them furious.

"No! We are trying to argue here!"-yelled both Tai and Matt and continue to fight with each other.

"Oh my God, what should we do Beth?"-I screamed in horror.

"If they want to kill each other then let's leave them to kill each other, what else do we do?"

I sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right, let's go" –I said and started walking.

"Hey, Mimi, where are you going huns?"- said Matt and Tai in unison.

They looked at each other.

"I, you, I …you are repeating me you dumb bastard Mimi is mine not yours!"- Screamed Matt and Tai again in unison, while pointing their index fingers at them.

"You done that again you moron!"-they exclaimed angrily.

'Oh yeah….ugh you I'm gonna kill you, you know right now!"-said Matt and started punching Tai in the nose. He knocked him down and Tai fell.

"No, Tai, are you alright?"- I screamed in horror, terrified.

"He's fine, let it go, let's just go already we don't need animals like them for boyfriends the world is full of other boys-fishes in the sea"

"I…I… guess you're right…"

"Of course I'm right, now let's go"-said Beth, tapping her right foot impatiently.

"But are they gonna be alright…I mean isn't that bad if we just leave them to kill each other, that wouldn't be right?"-I said worried.

"Of course they will, they will be fine, they're just men acting like pigs, don't you worry, what could possibly happen ha?

"Yeah well you're right, ugh I hate both of you jerks, Tai, Math you are complete idiots and I so HATE you right now!"

"No, Mimi, wait I can explain…"-said Tai and began to follow me but Matt interrupted him.

"Explain this if you can…!"-said Matt and with that he punched Tai in the face. Oh my God!

**ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ**

Ten minutes after we left I received an urgent call from a hospital near by saying that two guys were found beating the crap out of each other till almost death and are seriously injured because of that. Some people called 911 and then the police came and separate them and called the hospital. The boy with a blond hair had left his sell phone and they dialled the first number that was on the screen in missed calls. And that was mine. Oh My God! That is so terrible, I can't believe it, how could I be so stupid enough to let them fight and leave them killing each other until their last breath. Oh my God indeed! I am so going to kill Beth for this, it's her fault that we left in the first place. She said what could possibly happen ha? Big deal ha, well, I'll tell you: THAT is what could possibly happen!

"Beth, come over here show yourself bitch come on let me see you so I can kill you later on!"- I was calling for her, screaming madly at the top of my lungs.

Then all of a sudden Beth came irritated obviously by me.

"What, what, what is it, I heard your voice, sheesh you don't have to be screaming, you don't have to yell at me anymore sheesh what a grouch?"

"What, you even dare to ask what? I just can't believe you, I just can't…"- I trailed off sobbing.

"What, what happened while I was gone, tell me what?"-said Beth worried about me with a more soft voice.

I told her about the phone call from the hospital and that they found two boys beating the crap out of each other which she concluded that are Matt and Tai.

"Oh my God! That's horrible, quickly where's your purse and where's mine? Oh God, Oh God, I know I left it right there ugh oh…"-screamed Beth and began to search for her purse.

**ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ**

At the hospital

Me and Beth came rushing and asked the nurse about the two boys and she pointed us directly to the rooms.

"Let's split up I'll go to Matt's room and you go to Tai's, okay?"-said Beth in a rush and not waiting for me to answer she followed the other nurse to where Matt's room was.

I quickly followed the nurse to Tai's room.

I entered the room and almost cried out in horror when I saw him, he was half death and he looked really beaten up, oh my, this isn't happening, this just ISN'T happening! I rushed quickly by his side all teared down apart. I managed to speak in between sobs.

"Tai, please, *sob* just please, please don't leave me, TAI,PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME *sobs in horror* please I'm begging you, don't…leave…me…if you do that I'll…I'll..I will die…I…I…* silent tears running down my face*

_We were strangers starting out on a journey,_

_Never dreaming what we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

"Tai, please, listen to me… I am begging you…please hear me…I just wanted to say that…*sob* that…that I…I…"-I hugged him as hard as I could don't wanting to let him go..no not now…"

"I just don't want to let go of you, Tai, not now or ever…never…so please just be with me…please…I, I…"

My gaze was on the ceiling and I pray to God, please God don't let it be please I'm begging you don't let him die, this is the first time and only that I'm asking you, I know what I am truly inside I know I'm a vampire and all but please just hear my one and only pray to you…let him live…and take me instead of him? Yes, take me God instead of him, please…I'm begging you with all my heart…just please…just for once listen to me…my heart is pounding nervously every minute now and I think it's the last beat of my heart and that if he dies I am going with him on that special place. And I know I can't do that, because I'm a vampire and vampires are immortal, who made that stupid rule I would like to kick his as* ugh…

"Please Tai, listen to me while I speak and then maybe you can hear me out there in that place you are, just please hear me…"-I brushed his cheek softly not knowing what else to do. I was lost. I just need to rest my head for a while…I…I…"-I quickly fell on his chest and started day dreaming, I was so caught off with the dream I was dreaming.

I was dreaming the following: I was remembering things now…me, my beginnings, my vampire girlfriends and guy friends and Matt and then Mike and the trial and then suddenly I went to my first meeting with Tai, the beautiful soft angel, my guardian angel, remembering his oh how beautiful and chocolate brown eyes, so dreamy and I could so melt into them even right now.. I also remember his bushy brown hair and the way he always smiled at me…oh he was so CUTE that from the instant he looked at me deeply in the eyes and smiled at me and touched me on my hand I knew I melted into his dreamy eyes and he's handsome look, it was love at first sight I tell you, not passion, not infatuation, not crush, not because of his looks although to be honest he did looked great… always as a matter of fact…this was something else…way beyond looks and way beyond nature…it was the beautiful, prescious and the most softest thing on Earth and in the universe…LOVE! I remembered how he used to talk to me, how he touched me, every time he looked at me and smiled for no reason…every time he tried to console me while I was sad and devastated and cried a lot…the way he touched my body…even the way he kissed me…I felt he was enjoying this so much as I did…the way we were always hugging each other not wanting to let go of neither of us…how he was comforting me with his presence…oh how he was kissing me so dreamily that I could of melted right into his mouth…

The way he always treated me, like I was the most important person in the whole wide world…and on the planet, he treated me like a queen the way I was loved by him, he made me feel so true and complete, he made me those butterflies in my stomach that every woman in love should have them…he treated me with respect, like I was royalty or something…I felt loved, to him I was the one he loved, adored and make him feel alive…he made me feel like there was nobody else in the world that it's just me and him only PERIOD! I felt LOVED for the FIRST and only time in my life as a ordinary girl from Earth and as a vampire also.

I felt a shadow behind me but I was too much into dreaming that I couldn't wake up and what was that strange aura beside me, is it Tai's no, it can't be, no it couldn't be or…it could…?

**Taichi's PoV **

Where am I… am I already dead…no I can't be Mimi, where are you sweetheart? I feel so alone right now…wait there it is… I feel something coming…yes…in a big way…here it is…I see light and a…a…a Hospital Bed! What the…I, then I wasn't dreaming it wasn't a dream at all, I am dead am I…no, it can't be…like this…this isn't happening…oh my God, God help me, Mimi, Meems where are you my dear… then I saw a man lying in that hospital bed I saw earlier and I also saw a girl standing hugging the man's chest and sleeping dreamily. She was beautiful…wait is that me on that bed and is that Mimi, my Meems…what is she doing exactly *I raised an eyebrow*

I just can't see…but I feel her aura…*begins to go close to her* oh no! *I backed down forward* she can feel me, my aura, can she hear me too…let me try…hmmm…

_No one told me I was going to find you_

_Unexpected, what you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope, you were there to remind me_

_This is the start_

"Meems, Meems, Mimi, can you hear me…?"oh well guess she can't but why am I here anyway…

AND…

_Life is a road and I want to keep going_

_Life is a river and I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

**ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ**

**PP note: (**AND…THE END! Hahaha xD lol just kidding peeps so keep reading, you don't know when is going to start to be more interesting hehe, you'll never know ;

**Beth's pov**

I came to the room where Matt was. She screamed in horror when she looked at him. He looked beaten up but not too much, he was still alive huh bastard…who thought he will survive…huh

I sat by his side. Then I looked at him, he was sleeping peacefully. Wow, I thought, even when he sleeps he is beautiful, he is actually very handsome indeed. Wait what..? I just didn't said that, I quickly shrugged it off.

Suddenly his hand moved. I gasped.

"Matt are you awake…Matt can you hear me..guess not…oh well, wow you really are handsome and you know what even if we fight all the time I kinda like you though…hehe... don't get me wrong but I really think we could be more than friend…wait what did I said now…oh brother…don't worry Matt you are a strong guy I'm sure you will survive this."-I smiled sweetly at him and touched his hand softly.

He moaned. Oh my God he was enjoying it…wait he can't be no…I shrugged it off..no way…well, is he?

All of a sudden his hand moved and touched mine softly.

I gasped, I was taken aback.

"Matt, what are you doing?"-I asked horrified and embarrassed at the same time and I took my hand back, brushing his , while I did that.

"Hey, I thought you said you liked me?"-asked Matt smiling evilly.

"What, ugh you little perv, you were awake all this time haven't you? Why you little…!"-I said furious and crossed my hands looking at him with my famous dead glare.

"Uuu I'm scared, you're kind of sexy with that dead glare of yours"-said Matt in his sexy way.

"Why you little perv…"-I tried to hit him but then realised he was in pain so I just shrugged it off.

**Matt's PoV**

"Uuu I'm scared, you're kind of sexy with that dead glare of yours"-I said putting up one of my famous oh-my-I am going to faint right now- smiles.

Why you little perv…"-she tried to hit me but then shrugged it off.

"Hey, watch it, I'm in pain here!"-I tried to defend myself.

Then I realised something,where is Mimi, my Meems?

If Beth's here than Mimi must be at…no! No way!

I quickly got up and began to walk. Beth looked at me surprised.

"What are you doing, you can't just…you can't just walk away…you are in pain…I…I can help you if you want…"-Beth said not knowing what to do.

"Oh, yeah watch me…besides I don't want to be taking care of, I can take care of myself…so…-I tried to go, but she quickly rushed by my side.

"But, Matt please I know you are to prideful but please let me take care of you...I will if you want me to…I… I can take care of you…I..I…"-she tried to stop me but I shrugged her off softly. She fell on her knees crying.

"I..I'm sorry, I gotta go…please…stay out of this…I can take care of myself…don't you worry…"-I brushed her cheek softly and gave her a weak smile.

"Thank you…"-And then I left.

I asked the only nurse that was close to my room where is Tai that boy who got really beaten and she told me which room is it and she added that he was in a bad condition. Boy, if he dies they will sue me and take my immortality back or something like that oh my I am screw*d am I?

I went to the room where Tai supposed to be but then stopped dead in my tracks. It was Mimi. It was her really, I knew it! I knew she was with him ugh... I leaned closer to the door to hear what she was talking, she had a really cute but soft voice and she was whispering something.

"Tai,*sob* please*sob* don't leave me…I…I, I love you Tai, I always had love you even when I was with Matt so please just hear me already pretty please I I love you with all my heart Tai and if you…die…I will be devastated and would probably die too even if I can't so please just be with me…and please live Tai I just don't know what am I going to do if you die I'll… I'll**…**oh God please let him live…please let him live and take me instead of him, I love him God I really love him. Oh my *cries in horror* I really love him God, I do I just can't live without him so please don't let him die…"-she said to him sweety while crying softly. Oh my God! She is really talking to him! No, no way my Mimi could do that…no way that she loves him…that's not true…I don't believe it…I really don't want to believe it!

I suddenly leaned closer so I can hear more but the door swung open.

I saw Mimi standing there in horror. Oh my God she saw me!

"Matt what are you doing here, you are supposed to be in bed and with …oh my did you run away, what are you doing here, how did you came in?"-she asked in horror.

**ღ End Of Chapter ღ**

So, how was it tell me, sad I know, but how was it? Good, bad, worse or awesome? Please read and review, pretty please and let me know what do you think?

**ღ **Made by: ThE PiNk PwInCeSs-or-Pinky **ღ**


End file.
